Russian Roulette
by EHSparkwoman
Summary: Sequel/Follow Up to Death by Deception. Recommended that you read Death by Deception first. The high ranking Decepticons decide to test their skills with the simulation again. Shockwave has made a few alterations this time; so will the mechs succeed this time?
1. Once More into the Breach

**AN: I don't own Transformers, it belongs whoever created it. This fic is the follow up to Death by Deception, so this fic will make more sense if you read that one first. Again; set in some undetermined time period before the war, but after the Decepticons had formed. This is loosely based on a game called Mafia (or Werewolf), yada, yada; as any who have read the first one will know.**

"Why are we doing this _again_?" Overlord grumbled; sure this time would have been better spent doing target practice.

"Our campaign is at a vital point; and we definitely need to practice our persuasion skills." Megatron informed them all; knowing that some of them would rather persuade people with their fists.

"So, we are all doing this simulator again." Thundercracker didn't seem convinced it would help. He knew it would be fun though.

"I have adjusted a few things within the simulator." Shockwave told the group.

"Such as?" Tarn queried.

"The leader is randomly chosen before the simulation begins." This comment caused a few cheers; from the mechs that everyone expected; Starscream, Overlord, Deathsaurus and Leozack.

"Also; there are two new roles, which will be explained when the simulation begins; so that we can get started quicker." Shockwave then headed towards one of the pods. The rest of the mechs made their way to the pods, each mech climbing inside a pod and closing the lid. Each mech attached the cable to the back of his neck; falling into a forced recharge. The simulation could now begin.

XxX

 _Your leader suspects that a coup is being planned; with all of the loyal Decepticons going to be killed._ Each mech noticed the change in the introduction; but noted that the voice was still the same.

 _It is up to you to determine who the coup is being planned by. Help your leader determine who the members of the coup are… before it's too late._ Each mech was then told what his role was.

"YES!"

"Again? Really?"

"Aw… That sucks."

"Alright then."

"An Innocent, me? Hah!"

The mech who was chosen as the leader was then told what he had to do. _Use your three investigators to track other mech's movements and catch them in the act! Lock up mechs to keep them safe, or to make sure you know where they are! And determine whether or not to kill someone in the morning._

Two of the mechs were told that their role was the Wanderer. _You must go and visit another mech every night you are able to._ One of them shuddered; not liking the sound of this. A different mech was told that he was the Mole. _Your actions will be identical to those of an innocent; unless your leader decides to kill you. You have a gun in subspace for such an occasion; and you will use it to kill a mech who is not a member of the coup._ The mech grinned; knowing exactly how he was going to play this. Each mech then 'woke up' in the now familiar meeting room.

"Oh, of all the mechs it could have picked, why did it have to be…?" Tarn buried his face in his hands.

"Greetings fellow Decepticons! You will all have to help me to save you from the evil assassins and their leader!"

"Quit the dramatics Screamer!" Skywarp's comment made some of the other Decepticons stood around laugh.

"I wouldn't test my patience, or I might decide to put you to death as an example of what happens to those that annoy me, your leader!" Starscream stood proudly at the front, with his hands on his hips.

"It is now evening. Report to your room. Your name is written on the door." The voice told them. Each of the twenty two mechs gathered around turned towards the back of the room. Starscream however headed to his room; the _leader's_ room behind him.

"He is never going to let me forget this is he?" Megatron sounded despondent.

"No, he isn't." Shockwave answered, before heading into his room. Once each mech had gone into his room, they were told by the voice to recharge. Each mech did; knowing how this thing worked now. The members of the coup were then awoken; being told to report to the meeting room to meet their fellow members. They each headed to the meeting room in turn.

"Welcome fellow coup members, which of you should I bow at the feet of?" One of them asked sarcastically.

"If you mean which of us is the leader; that would me." Each of the other three stared in shock.

"Starscream would never see you as the coup leader!" One of them grinned.

"It is ironic though; us four being chosen, isn't it?" The fourth pointed out. Each mech realised what he was getting at and grinned.

"Yes, quite." The leader sniggered, before telling them to head back to their rooms; they were going to teach Starscream a lesson; be careful what you wish for!

XxX

Each mech was roused in the morning, and told to report to the meeting room. Each mech did so, standing around and trying not to cringe at Starscream making a dramatic entrance.

"Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone." They all expected such a proclamation. The next was a little less unexpected, however.

"What? Kill someone! But no one's done anything yet!" The other mechs couldn't help laughing; Megatron had tried to mimic Starscream's voice as well.

"Are you mocking me, Megatron? Do you want me to put you to death?" Starscream smirked; knowing he could do it just because he was the leader.

"No, Starscream."

"That is _Lord_ Starscream. I am your leader, and expect to be given proper respect."

"In order to get respect, you have to give respect." Tarn muttered; setting off the other members of the Justice Division laughing again.

"Well then… _Lord_ Starscream, who are you going to lock up?" Overlord asked, purposefully sounding annoyed about the 'Lord'.

"Do any of you have any suggestions, or would any of you like to volunteer?"

"I might as well sit in the jail cell; not like I'd have anything better to do." Thundercracker raised his hand.

"Very well, follow me to the jail cell." Starscream headed towards the back of the room, Thundercracker following behind him. Starscream was then told about what the cell's job was as Thundercracker headed inside. Starscream shut the door and then headed back towards the meeting room. _So, mechs in here can't complete their roles; if any. Interesting…_ He thought. As soon as he'd reached the front of the room, the voice told every mech it was now evening and that they were to report to their room. Each mech did so, Starscream still smug about being the leader.

XxX

 _Now what do I do?_ Starscream pondered. The voice told him to go to the console. He saw three boxes on the screen; each one with Investigator written in it followed by a number. _Send out your investigators, if you wish._ The voice spoke in Starscream's head. _Why wouldn't I send out my investigators?_ Starscream shrugged, already knowing exactly who his three investigators were going to keep watch on. After he'd given them their duties, he was told to go and recharge. Once he'd done so, the voice spoke to each of the investigators. _You have been told to investigate…_ Each of them was then told a different mech. _Megatron._ The first was told.

"Why am I not surprised?" He smirked, secretly wishing he could get away with performing this outside of the simulation. The second was told _Soundwave._ The second mech smirked.

"Starscream's probably picked Megatron and Shockwave too." _Shockwave_ was the name said to the third investigator.

"A mech I wish would keep his proverbial nose out of my business!" Each of the investigators was told to push a switch beside the mech's door. After all three had done so, they were told to go back to recharge. The coup leader was then roused. He glanced at his screen and saw each of his three assassins on it. He tapped one and then saw that there were some mechs blacked out; himself, his assassins and the mech in the cell. He chose one mech, and went back to his berth; until the voice spoke to him again. It told nineteen mechs that they had to wake up; they may go out to visit mechs or be receiving visitors. The voice however told two mechs that they _had_ to go out and visit another mech. Each of them pondered who to visit, before heading towards the door. The assassin had also been told who he was going to kill. He grinned; excited about this, before heading out of the door. Soundwave, Tarn and Megatron decided to head out as well; Soundwave decided to visit Shockwave, Tarn decided to go visit Kaon and Megatron decided he would visit someone; he couldn't last time after all! He just went to the room next door; Scrapper's.

XxX

"I really wasn't expecting anyone to visit me; especially not you." Onslaught told the mech that had just come in.

"Is this about my opinions on the assassins and coup leader? Because in that case…"

"Funny you should mention assassins." The mech pulled out his stun gun.

"You are the last mech I would expect to be an assassin…" Onslaught then grunted, shot with the stun gun. He collapsed and the assassin pondered what to do now. He was informed to do a triple tap.

"Brain." One shot fired.

"Spark." Two shots fired.

"T-Cog." Three shots fired, and the assassin turned away and headed back to his room.

XxX

Each mech was told that it was now morning, and he had to report to the meeting room. Each mech who was capable of doing so did. Starscream was then roused and told to check his reports. He went over to his console and found there were three. The first was from the third investigator, he was informed; with the third being from the first. Investigator 3's report read 'I kept an optic on Shockwave, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he received one visitor.' _I'd better ask who it was._ He thought, moving on to the second report. 'I kept an optic on Soundwave, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _Oh; that's unusual! I'd better ask about that too._ Starscream then looked at his third report; grinning madly when he saw what it said. 'I kept an optic on Megatron, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _Caught in the act, were you? I hope so!_ Starscream headed for the door, being told to release the jailed mech by the voice. He didn't notice any mechs missing and so continued to the cell. He let Thundercracker out and both of them headed back to the meeting room. Starscream made his way to the front, before smirking at the gathered mechs.

"Who did you visit last night, Megatron?" He grinned. Megatron didn't seem flustered however, and pointed at Scrapper. Said mech confirmed it.

"And what about you, Soundwave?" Starscream still looked surprisingly pleased with himself.

"Shockwave." Soundwave told the group. Shockwave confirmed it. Starscream pondered if any of these were suspicious.

"Does none of you think to count?" Kaon asked.

"There are only twenty two mechs in here again, aren't there…" Starscream sounded annoyed that he hadn't spotted that. He had a quick glance over the mechs in the room and noticed who was missing.

"As your leader, I shall go and check on Onslaught." Starscream headed back out of the door and went into Onslaught's room. He was pleased none of the others heard his squeak at what was inside. Onslaught had three holes in his body, one in his forehead, a second in the centre of his chest and a third above his right hip. _Triple tap._ Starscream shuddered; pondering if this is how Megatron had found him after Shockwave had shot him last time. He quickly banished that thought from his mind; not wanting to imagine his body in such a condition. He also found a data-pad beside Onslaught. He picked it up and read it, finding only 'Onslaught was an innocent.' Written on it. Starscream headed back to the front of the meeting room. The voice came over the speakers as soon as he got there.

"Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone."

"I am not putting any one to death until we get a bit more evidence." Starscream told them, hearing some sighs of relief in response. He then glanced over the mechs in front of him; pondering exactly who to lock up.

"Dirge, follow me." Megatron seemed a little surprised; he thought Starscream would jump on the chance to lock him up! Dirge did as he was told; following Starscream to the cell.

"See you in the morning." Starscream told Dirge, before closing the door. Dirge pondered if Starscream was trying to be nice with that comment, as he didn't sound quite as… condescending as normal. Starscream headed back to the room, making his way to the front. The voice then told them it was evening; and they were to report to their rooms.

"I hope to see all of you in the morning." Starscream told them before heading into his room. Every other mech in the room had a shocked look on his face; what was Starscream playing at?!

"Is… he trying to act like he cares about us or something?" Motormaster pondered; happier that he _actually_ got to play the simulation properly this time.

 **AN: I'll just leave that there. Yes, I did actually decide who the leader was going to be randomly; with a dice roll (I had four suggestions; Skywarp, Overlord, Starscream and Tarn, Sis chose Deathsaurus, I chose Vos) and Starscream was the one chosen! Starscream being the leader was suggested by a reviewer on A03; A-Passer-By, so thank you for the suggestion! A little side-note; if Starscream wasn't the leader, he would have been an investigator. Like last time, Kaon isn't blind and the simulation translates what Vos says for the other mechs. Feel free to guess who each of the roles are! You won't need much help to work out who the Wanderers are though; they will be the mechs who go out** ** _every_** **night!**


	2. History Repeats Itself

_Who should I investigate this time?_ Starscream thought, after tapping investigator 1. He chose a target for that investigator; then one for each of the others. He then went to his berth; hoping to have found an assassin in the morning. Each of his investigators was then roused. The first was told to keep an optic on _Tarn_. The investigator grinned; hoping to catch him out. _Scrapper_ was the second investigator's target. He grinned, pondering if Starscream somehow knew who he was. The third investigator was told _Blitzwing_.

"I wonder if he'll go for a wander like last time…" The third investigator pondered, heading out of the door. After he'd returned to berth, the coup leader was roused. He knew exactly which assassin he was going to send out, and which mech he was going to kill. He selected them both, before going to lie on his berth. The voice then told mechs to get up. The assassin was told who he was going to kill and he grinned, silently thanking the coup leader for choosing him for this. He headed out of the door, to his target's room. Tarn, Soundwave and Blitzwing also decided to head out; Tarn to visit Tesarus, Soundwave to visit Megatron and Blitzwing to visit Astrotrain; just in case he was the next target!

XxX

"I was not expecting you to visit me." Deathsaurus told the mech in his doorway.

"Am I not allowed in here? If so, I'll leave." The mech told him. Deathsaurus shook his head.

"I suppose you can come in, what did you want to discuss?" Deathsaurus gestured for the mech to come and sit beside him. The mech did so, silently drawing his stun gun.

"Who do you think the assassins and coup leader might be this time?" The mech asked.

"It would be brilliantly ironic if Megatron was the coup leader, with Tarn, Overlord and Sixshot as his assassins." Deathsaurus smirked, secretly hoping that he was right.

"Megatron definitely isn't the coup leader." The mech said, before firing his stun gun.

"You!" Deathsaurus shouted before collapsing.

"You never suspected me, did you?!" The mech smirked, before performing a triple tap. He headed back to his room, happy about his coup leader's choice for his first target.

XxX

"It is now morning. Report to the meeting room." The voice told all of the mechs. Each of them that could did so. Starscream went to check his reports; happy to see that there were three. 'I kept an optic on Blitzwing, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' The first read. Starscream grinned; Blitzwing was making himself suspicious, again. 'I kept an optic on Scrapper, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Said the second. Starscream was a little annoyed; but supposed that not all of his reports were going to be useful every night. The final report said. 'I kept an optic on Tarn, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream smirked; all of the mechs he didn't like were making themselves look suspicious! He headed outside and saw straight away there was a mech missing.

"I'll check on Deathsaurus on my way to the cell." Starscream told them, already heading towards the cell. He checked Deathsaurus' room and sure enough; he was offline as well; triple tap, just like Onslaught. The data-pad beside him read 'Deathsaurus was an innocent.' Starscream shut the door, heading to the cell now to free Dirge.

"Are Ramjet and Thrust alright?" He asked nervously.

"You will find out soon enough Dirge; come along." Starscream turned and headed back to the meeting room, knowing that Dirge would follow him. Dirge ran over to both of the mechs he was worried about and hugged them; happy they were alright. Starscream sniggered; hoping something like that would happen. He then turned to the rest of the mechs.

"Who did you visit last night Blitzwing?"

"Astrotrain." Blitzwing answered Starscream. Astrotrain confirmed it.

"And you, Tarn?" Starscream smirked when the leader of the Justice Division jumped; he must have been doing something he shouldn't have been!

"Tesarus." The mech in question confirmed it; making Starscream a little suspicious of both of them. The voice then came over the speakers, telling them to choose the mech to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone.

"I'm not putting anyone to death until I have more of a clue who might be doing it." Starscream then smirked.

"Megatron, follow me." Megatron sighed, before following Starscream to the cell.

"I'm surprised you didn't do this sooner." Megatron pointed out.

"I wanted to keep you guessing; since I can't kill you as an assassin." That told Megatron all he wanted to know about what role Starscream had been hoping for. He headed into the cell, Starscream closing the door behind him. _That mech really should stop telling me his plans. At least this simulation might stop him saying 'if he was leader…'_ Megatron thought, before going into recharge.

XxX

 _You have been told to investigate… Motormaster._ The first investigator heard from the voice. He shrugged, not that bothered about it, before heading out to bug his target's door. The second investigator heard. _You have been told to investigate… Thrust._ He looked confused, but planted the bug any way. _You have been told to investigate… Kaon._ The mech smirked.

"Another mech I wish would keep his nose out of my business!" He planted the bug, and went back to his room. The coup leader woke up next; decided he wasn't going to kill anyone and went back to recharge. The voice then roused the mechs; telling them they may visit mechs or be expecting visitors. Tarn and Soundwave headed out; Tarn to visit Vos and Soundwave to ask Sixshot who he thought the assassins and coup leader might be. Morning came after both of them returned to their rooms. They headed back to the meeting room, awaiting their leader's appearance. Said leader was reading his reports. The first two were similar; 'I kept an optic on Kaon, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' And 'I kept an optic on Thrust, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _How am I supposed to make any headway if none of these reports turn up anything?_ Starscream grumbled; before glancing at that third report. 'I kept an optic on Motormaster, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream kept it in mind to ask him who he visited. He then went outside and saw Megatron was the only mech missing.

"Oh, I wonder what that could mean?!" He asked rhetorically, his spark doing backflips thinking he might have already caught the coup leader. He went to the cell, keeping calm as he opened the door.

"I see what they meant when they said it was boring in there…" Megatron muttered on the way back to the meeting room. Starscream made his way to the front, Megatron not noticing anything unusual about the group looking at him.

"First things first, who did you visit Motormaster?" The mech started, looking nervously around for an answer. Starscream noted he was taking quite a while to answer.

"Um… I went out of my room, but then didn't know who I wanted to visit and went back inside." He knew no one would back him up if he said he visited someone.

"The only mech who can prove that is you, conveniently." Scrapper pointed out.

"Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone." The voice came over the speakers.

"Motormaster not having an alibi would be suspicious… if someone had died last night." Tarn turned now to look at Megatron, who now realised a problem. There was exactly the same number of mechs standing in the meeting room as there were yesterday.

"Megatron must be the coup leader!" Starscream shouted.

"I'm being framed!" Megatron shouted, not realising that everyone turned the same disbelieving look on him now.

"Oh, we were going to say something, but then you went and made yourself look really suspicious."

"What do you mean, Sixshot?" Starscream looked confused; how might no one dying when Megatron was in the cell _not_ mean Megatron was the coup leader?

"Last time, Blitzwing got framed as Soundwave's killer by Scrapper and Overlord got killed because everyone convinced Megatron he was the coup leader. He'd been in the cell twice and no one died either of those times." Sixshot explained.

"And he _says_ he's being framed by the _real_ coup leader." Overlord sounded disbelieving; he wanted to see Megatron put to death as well.

"It's too early to suggest that; he really could be being framed." Tarn pointed out, making a few mechs glare at him.

"Does that make Tarn an assassin, then?" Thrust asked innocently.

"Enough! I'm not going to kill anyone!" Starscream screeched, making the conversations come to an abrupt halt.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to be put in the cell?" Starscream asked sweetly, grinning innocently at the group.

"I'll sit in the cell; I don't have anything I need to do…" Kaon volunteered.

"You know, that sounds _really_ suspicious." Overlord pointed out. Starscream pondered if that comment might be significant, but then discounted it. It was Overlord; he was always causing problems. _Possibly how he got killed last time; trying to blame someone else…_ Starscream thought, before leading Kaon towards the cell. Kaon didn't make any fuss when he went inside; maybe he really didn't have anything to do. Starscream shut the door, before heading back to the main room. As soon as he reached the front of the room, the voice told the mechs it was now evening and that they had to go to their rooms.

"You know Shockwave; you could have at least let us talk with each other a little before we got sent to our rooms." Megatron commented. Shockwave didn't answer; making each of the other Decepticons ponder if this meant Shockwave _really_ didn't want to interact with them.

XxX

Starscream pondered which mechs he hadn't investigated yet as he went over to his console. He picked three he knew he hadn't checked for his investigators to investigate and then went to recharge. He hoped to receive three reports in the morning. _You have been told to investigate… Helex._

"Does Starscream know who I am?" The first investigator pondered after being given his assignment. _You have been told to investigate… Astrotrain._ The second investigator heard, jolting him awake. He shook himself, before heading outside to bug his target's door. The third was told to investigate _Skywarp._

"Another mech I'm sure wanders about!" The investigator planted his bug, and went back to his room. The coup leader was roused. He picked his third assassin and a target for him, before going back to recharge. The voice then spoke to each of the mechs, telling them to get up. The assassin was told who he was going to kill. He made a plan in his head. Tarn, Soundwave and Skywarp decided to head out. Tarn went to speak to Helex; he'd have visited all of his Justice Division after doing that. Soundwave decided to go and speak to Blitzwing and Skywarp decided to speak to Thundercracker; just in case he was the assassin's next target.

XxX

"Oh, a visitor!"

"Yes, you were expecting an assassin?" The mech that had decided to visit Thrust told him.

"Kind of. I only got one actual visitor last time; and that was Blitzwing!" He sniggered; knowing Blitzwing had wandered around a lot, and made himself look really suspicious doing it!

"Can I come and sit with you? Or shall I just stand here? I didn't do much visiting last time myself."

"Come on over! I mean; unless you'd be more comfortable stood up?" The mech went over and sat beside Thrust, carefully drawing his stun gun from subspace.

"So, why'd you visit me? You could have visited anyone."

"Just felt like coming to see you; surprise Screamer in the morning if he has an investigator keeping watch on me!"

"Yeah, guess he would expect you to visit… BZZT!" Thrust's optics widened; that was the second time he'd let an assassin sit beside him. The assassin grinned; happy that had worked. He performed the triple tap, before heading back to his room.

XxX

"It is now morning, report to the meeting room." The voice came over the speakers. Each mech got up and went to the meeting room. Dirge and Ramjet shuddered; Thrust hadn't turned up yet and they thought they knew why. Starscream didn't know about this yet; he was too busy checking his reports. 'I kept an optic on Skywarp, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _I wonder if he went to see Thundercracker; that mech doesn't go anywhere after all._ Starscream pondered, now looking at the second report. 'I kept an optic on Astrotrain, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream growled; why couldn't he have three useful reports every night? He glanced at the third; expecting it to say the same as the previous one. He was pleasantly surprised when it didn't. 'I kept an optic on Helex, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he received one visitor.' _I'll have to ask him who it was._ Starscream headed out of his door; and saw two mechs in a flap.

"Why? Why is it always us who are split up first?" Dirge complained. Ramjet shivered; silently wondering if this was how Thrust and Dirge had reacted last time; when it was him.

"Would you like to go and check on him, or shall I do it?" Starscream asked. Dirge somehow looked paler.

"Can you check on him? I have no desire to see one of you triple tapped again." Dirge shivered, recalling what had happened to Ramjet last time. Starscream headed towards the cell, checking Thrust's room first. He found that said mech had been triple tapped, just like the first two. _Maybe that tells me that it's the same mech…_ He also found a data-pad beside the offline mech, which read 'Thrust was an innocent.' Starscream then went to the cell to let Kaon out.

"Is the coup leader targeting DJD again?" Kaon sounded worried; hoping that the rest were alright. Starscream had no idea what he was getting at, but gave Kaon a similar answer to what he gave Dirge two days ago. Starscream had to resist the urge to laugh when Kaon ran over and hugged the other four members of the DJD when they got back to the meeting room.

 **AN: And that shall do for now. We can have the discussion next chapter. History repeats itself; one of the cone-heads dies in chapter 2! I'm sure you've worked out who the wanderers are, but feel free to guess the other roles!**


	3. Glad I Don't Have Your Job!

"Who did you visit last night, Skywarp?" Starscream asked. Skywarp didn't seem nervous and pointed at Thundercracker. Said mech confirmed it. This particular combination didn't surprise Starscream one iota.

"And who visited you Helex?" Helex pointed at Tarn and it was confirmed. Starscream wasn't surprised by this either. The voice then told them to begin their discussions.

"What did you mean Kaon?" Starscream looked confused.

"What do you mean what do I… oh! You weren't around at that point, were you? All of us, except Tarn; but we all know why that was, got killed one after the other." _That means Tarn ordered the deaths of his own mechs! Never would have expected that of him with the way they all act around each other!_ Starscream thought, with a smirk.

"Which of you know how to do a triple tap kill, or know what one is?" Starscream asked; hoping that it would narrow down his options. He was disappointed when every mech raised their hand.

"I'm not going to kill anyone yet, but would anyone like to volunteer to go in the cell?" He smiled at them to hide his disappointment. _Just when I thought it might be getting narrowed down a little…_ Starscream grumbled.

"How about the mech without an alibi the other night?" Vos suggested.

"Very well, Motormaster follow me." Starscream told him. It didn't escape Starscream's notice that Motormaster looked worried. _He must know he has a job to do!_ Starscream thought.

"I wouldn't worry, unless you have something to hide." Starscream told Motormaster as he shut the door.

"I have something to hide, but not what you're thinking!" Motormaster told the closed door, hoping it was soundproofed the way the other rooms seemed to be.

XxX

 _Who should I investigate now?_ Starscream pondered, idly tapping investigator 1. He had chosen a target for his investigator without meaning to, but saw no way of retracting it now. He chose the other two's targets more carefully, before heading to recharge. Each investigator was then woken by the voice. _You have been told to investigate… Sixshot._

"Starscream must know who I am then…" The mech headed for the door. The second investigator was told to keep watch on _Leozack._

"How can I do that from the inside of a jail cell?" Motormaster pondered. The voice informed him to go back to recharge; there was nothing he could do. The third investigator was told to keep watch on _Dirge_.

"Maybe Starscream suspects him of being up to something?" The mech pondered, heading out to bug Dirge's room. Once that had been done, the coup leader was roused. He chose his assassin and a target for them and then went back to lie on his berth; he couldn't be getting visitors tonight, could he? Each mech was woken up afterwards. The assassin was told who he was going to kill. He smirked, heading for the door. Soundwave, Tarn and Dirge headed out as well. Soundwave looked at which room was next door to his, mentally rolling his optics when he saw it was Overlord, but went in anyway. Tarn decided to ask Shockwave's opinions about who the assassins and coup leader were this time, and Dirge went to see how Ramjet was holding up.

XxX

"What are you doing in here? You didn't strike me as the type to visit random mechs…" Astrotrain commented to the mech stood in his doorway.

"I have got reasons for visiting the mechs I do…" The assassin pulled out his stun gun.

"Did you kill Deathsaurus, or was that one of your assassin buddies?" Astrotrain asked.

"That is for me to know…" The assassin shot Astrotrain, making him drop to the ground.

"And you to find out at the end." He smirked, performing a triple tap before heading back to his room.

XxX

 _It is now morning. Report to the meeting room._ Each mech heard, getting up and heading to the meeting room. Starscream went to check his reports, noting that there were three. 'I kept an optic on Dirge, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Said the first. Starscream made a note to ask Dirge who he was visiting. _Probably Ramjet._ His mind provided. The second report read something he hadn't seen before. 'I was ordered to keep an optic on Leozack. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.' _The mech in the jail cell cannot complete his duties and an investigator will have no need to investigate himself._ The voice told Starscream. _Motormaster has been outside without an alibi before… because he was planting the bug!_ Starscream realised; he'd found out one of his investigators! The third report was no help at all; 'I kept an optic on Sixshot, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.'

"Well, let's go and let my investigator out of jail…" Starscream said as he headed out of the door.

"Starscream, can you please check on Astrotrain; I'm worried the assassins got to him!" Blitzwing shouted at him as he headed towards the back of the room. _That will teach you to suspect me!_ Starscream thought silently; not daring to voice that thought out loud. He headed to the jail cell and let Motormaster out.

"Shall we check on Astrotrain?" He asked, not waiting for an answer before going into that mech's room. Motormaster shrugged, but followed his leader. He saw that Astrotrain had been triple tapped, and Starscream had a data-pad in his hand. It read 'Astrotrain was an innocent.' But Motormaster wasn't to know that.

"Is that what happened to me as well?" Motormaster shuddered, not wanting to imagine himself in such a condition.

"I believe so. I didn't see it, but Sixshot told us you were." Starscream smirked at the shudder this earned. Both of them headed back to the meeting room, Starscream to the front and Motormaster to somewhere near the back.

"Right then Dirge, did you visit Ramjet last night?" Starscream smirked; expecting to be answered with a yes. He wasn't disappointed. The voice then told them to do their discussion.

"Which of you visited Astrotrain last night?" Starscream asked.

"You don't really expect the mech who did to answer that, do you?" Tarn gave Starscream an incredulous look.

"No." Was the answer; but Starscream really _did_ hope that one of them was _that_ stupid.

"You can come with me to the jail cell since you decided to question my authority Tarn." Starscream informed him.

"You just wanted an excuse to lock me up!"

"Perhaps." Starscream smirked, not saying any more. He could see it was annoying Tarn. The leader of the Justice Division obediently followed him to the jail cell. Starscream shut the door, feeling rather happy about this; he was slowly mentally ticking off every mech that annoyed him and locking them up. He made his way back to the meeting room and headed straight for his door, only hearing part of the announcement that it was evening and that everyone was to report to their rooms.

XxX

Starscream picked his targets to be investigated and then went to berth; hoping to catch an assassin. The first investigator heard he was to keep an optic on _Thundercracker_.

"I'm confused; does Starscream know who I am or doesn't he?" The investigator pondered why this mech was chosen, while planting the bug. Motormaster was told to keep an optic on _Vos_. He had a look on his face that said _why me?_ As he went out to bug that mech's room. The third investigator heard _Ramjet_ as his target. He shrugged, heading out to bug Ramjet's room. The coup leader decided he wasn't going to kill anyone tonight and so went back to recharge. The mechs were all then woken, with only Soundwave and Kaon heading out, Soundwave to visit Skywarp and Kaon to visit Vos; he was a little bit worried that the same thing as last time would happen, and someone would be targeting the D.J.D. Once they'd returned to their rooms they were informed over the speakers that;

"It is now morning, report to the meeting room." Each mech that could did so. It didn't escape any of their notices that Tarn was the only mech missing; making each of the D.J.D. worry and the other mechs ponder if Tarn was the coup leader again. Starscream looked at his reports; seeing once again there were three. 'I kept an optic on Ramjet, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Said the first. Starscream grumbled, but supposed there wasn't a lot he could do about that. He read the second and smiled. 'I kept an optic on Vos, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he received one visitor.' The third, however, was similar to the first; 'I kept an optic on Thundercracker, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream had suspected Thundercracker didn't go out of his room and this confirmed it. Starscream then headed out of his room and saw that Tarn was the only mech missing.

"You don't think that history is repeating itself do you?" Kaon shivered.

"I hope not!" Helex told him.

"I'll go and let Tarn out of his cell and then you can question your leader." Starscream told them, making his way to the back of the room. He knocked on the cell's door.

"Oh, Tarn…" Starscream sang while knocking on the door.

"Frag off Overlord." Was the grouchy reply.

"Is that any way to respond to your leader?" Starscream asked, opening the door.

"You are not my leader. When this simulation is over, it will still be Megatron, as it always has been and hopefully will be." Starscream growled, but then took a moment to think. _Tarn said Megatron is his leader. Maybe he's an assassin and Megatron really_ is _the coup leader?!_ Starscream silently hoped so. Both mechs made their way back to the meeting room.

"Who visited you last night, Vos?" Vos pointed at Kaon, who confirmed it. Starscream pondered if these mechs had any imagination. The voice then gave its usual message over the speakers.

"You aren't the coup leader, are you Tarn?" Vos asked.

"No, but a 'no' would look suspicious, even if it was the true answer. Mechs are not allowed to reveal their roles anyway; it's one of the rules." Tarn answered.

"Every mech, if asked what his role is, would answer with 'innocent'; even if it wasn't." Shockwave pointed out.

"Because mechs with jobs to do are prime targets for assassins." Motormaster realised, shuddering slightly. He hoped they never came after him; he was one of the mechs they'd be after, after all.

"Does anyone want to volunteer for the cell or shall I pick someone?" Starscream asked; the silence was stretching on too much for his liking as well. He heard no answer and decided that meant he was going to pick.

"Overlord, follow me." Starscream headed towards the back of the room. Overlord dragged himself after Starscream, heading out of the door and towards the cell.

"Have fun in solitary Overlord!" Tesarus shouted after him, earning laughs from some of the other mechs, the rest of the Justice Division included. Starscream shut the door of the cell. Overlord glared at the door. _I suppose I did ask for that one._ He thought, recalling that he'd done exactly the same to Tarn last time.

XxX

Starscream glanced at his screen, again trying to remember who he had yet to investigate. He picked a target for each of his investigators and went to recharge. The first was told to keep watch on _Tarn_.

"Of course he picks him the night I'm in here…" Overlord complained, lying back down. Motormaster heard his target and pondered something.

"Why would Starscream want to spy on his… uh, friends? Colleagues? Wing-mates? Never mind, I'd better go and bug Skywarp's room." Motormaster shook his head, unable to work out what those three were. The third investigator heard who he would be investigating.

"I'm sure Soundwave never goes anywhere… but, orders are orders. It beats him spying on me!" The mech headed out and bugged Soundwave's room and then went back to his own. The coup leader was then roused. He picked a target for his assassin, before going back to recharge. Every mech was then roused, the assassin being told who his target was. He grinned, knowing what he was going to do. Soundwave, Skywarp and Tarn also headed out; Soundwave to visit Blitzwing; he'd heard whispers about what happened last time and knew to go to the source about such things, Skywarp to ask Dirge if he was worried about the coup leader targeting flyers again and Tarn to visit Megatron; just in case his leader was the next target.

XxX

"Oh, this is unusual." Blitzwing commented.

"What's unusual?" The mech asked.

"Didn't think you'd come visit me." Blitzwing shrugged, before gesturing to the mech to come over. The mech made his way over to beside Blitzwing, silently pulling out his stun gun.

"You won't be remembering the visit." Blitzwing's jaw dropped, realising this mech was an assassin just as the stun gun's shot hit him. The mech in question performed a triple tap, and went back to his room, amused by how little everyone seemed to suspect the mechs who actually _were_ the coup this time.

XxX

Starscream glanced over his reports, seeing he had three; though that didn't mean they were useful. He read the first, surprised by what it said. 'I kept an optic on Soundwave, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _I could have sworn Soundwave didn't go out._ Starscream recalled he'd already caught Soundwave wandering around once. He then read the second, less surprised by this one. 'I kept an optic on Skywarp, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream knew to ask who it was, and so went on to read the third and final report. He pondered what it meant. 'I was ordered to keep an optic on Tarn. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.' _Maybe Tarn is an investigator then… No! I received three reports last night when he was in the cell! That means… ugh. Overlord must be investigator 1._ Starscream grimaced, not liking who was chosen for one of his investigators. He headed out, noticing that Soundwave looked worried, but he didn't have time to ponder why. He went to let Overlord out of the cell.

"Ugh! It was bad enough Megatron's face being the first thing I saw in the morning after a night in the cell, without it being _yours_." Overlord sneered.

"I can just leave you in here, if you'd rather."

"No, I'll just follow you back to the meeting room, at least then I don't have to look at your face." Starscream scowled, but headed back to the meeting room.

"Did you check on Blitzwing?" Ramjet asked; when Starscream got back to the meeting room. Starscream realised he hadn't even noticed Blitzwing was missing. He went to find out what Blitzwing role was, found he'd been tripled tapped like the others and, just like the others, he was an innocent too. Starscream went back to the meeting room and stood at the front.

"Who did you visit Skywarp?" Skywarp answered Starscream by pointing at Dirge. Said mech confirmed it and Starscream pondered if that was significant.

"And you, Soundwave?" Starscream saw the mech in question stiffen. He knew that had to mean something.

"Blitzwing." Soundwave answered, prompting shocked noises from everyone.

"I swear that he was alive when I left his room." Everyone gave Soundwave an incredulous look.

"Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone." The voice broke through the noise.

"Soundwave, you are the only mech who can't back up his story." Leozack smirked.

"I did not kill Blitzwing. Another mech must have visited him after me and performed the triple tap."

"How would you know it was triple tap?" Skywarp asked.

"I don't. I am assuming it was, as every other death in the simulator has been one."

"That sounds awful convenient." Ramjet pondered, looking at Soundwave warily.

"Do any of you want to put this to me?" Starscream asked.

"When I was in charge last time, as you well know Starscream, I put options to the vote." Megatron growled.

"Fine, would you like to vote on this?" Starscream glared back, knowing Megatron was trying his patience. He received an almost unanimous yes.

"All who vote for Soundwave to be put to death; raise your right arm." Starscream demonstrated what to do, before lowering his arm. He saw that all of the other Seekers had their arms in the air, as did Leozack; Starscream didn't count him as a Seeker because of the animal features on his head and the more literal animal that formed his breastplate, Motormaster and Scrapper.

"Right, lower your arms." The mechs did as asked.

"And against?" He saw everyone else's arms raise; including Soundwave's, unsurprisingly.

"The nays have it." Starscream also muttered something that sounded like unfortunately.

"Shall I lock him up?" Starscream asked.

"If he _is_ an assassin, then surely he might kill someone else, instead of being locked up and potentially proved innocent by one of his cohorts." Tarn folded his arms, knowing he'd performed the exact same trick.

"Then who shall I lock up?"

"Why not me?" Leozack asked, volunteering himself. Starscream grinned; he didn't like Leozack either.

"Very well, Leozack come with me." Starscream headed towards the door, before noticing that Leozack wasn't following him.

"Why should I?" Leozack folded his arms, glaring at Starscream.

"Because I am your leader, and you should do as you're told!" Starscream screeched, making Leozack wince and follow along behind him. Leozack didn't like Starscream; something about him just really ticked him off. Leozack went in the cell, hearing the door close behind him.

"It is a shame that I can't end you Starscream." He told the door, not knowing Starscream had already headed away from it.

XxX

 _You have been told to keep watch on… Soundwave._ Overlord heard in his audios.

"So, Starscream is suspicious of you." Overlord smirked; heading out to bug that mech's door. Motormaster heard his target was _Helex_. He shrugged, not really bothered about it, and went out to bug the mech's door. _Scrapper_ was the name whispered into the third investigator's audios.

"I'm sure he doesn't do anything. Apart from last time, but that was only because he had to." The mech went out and bugged Scrapper's door. Once he'd gotten settled, the coup leader was woken up. He picked a target for his assassin and went back to recharge. Each mech was then woken up, the assassin hearing his target. He headed out; not wanting to waste any time. Soundwave and Tarn also headed out, Soundwave nervously going to Shockwave's room, pondering if said mech was going to turn up dead in the morning as well, and Tarn to visit Sixshot, certain that mech would have some ideas about whether or not Soundwave actually was an assassin.

XxX

"Are you an assassin, because I can't think of any other reason why you'd visit me?" Scrapper asked the mech at his door.

"Can't I come to ask your opinions? Isn't that what everyone else does?" The mech asked. Scrapper lowered his guard.

"I suppose. There doesn't appear to be any pattern to the mechs that are dying though. Onslaught, Deathsaurus, Thrust, Astrotrain, Blitzwing… there's no link. None of them have anything in common." Scrapper pondered that for a little while.

"Do you think Megatron is the coup leader? Or Tarn again?" Scrapper asked the mech.

"I don't think it's Megatron, or Tarn." The mech paused.

"I do know who it is though." The mech fired the stun gun before Scrapper could react. _I wonder if he liked the taste of his own medicine?_ The assassin pondered, heading back to his room after performing the triple tap.

XxX

Starscream wished he could read Motormaster's and Overlord's reports first, but there was no change in the order. The still unknown investigator three's read 'I kept an optic on Scrapper, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he received one visitor.' Starscream made a note to ask Scrapper who it was. Motormaster's report was next; 'I kept an optic on Helex, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream shrugged, he didn't know why he picked Helex in the first place. Lastly, he read Overlord's report; 'I kept an optic on Soundwave, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream pondered if that meant he'd caught an assassin in the act, finally! He headed outside, noticing there was a lack of bright green in the room. He headed for Scrapper's room, noting that the mech in question had been triple tapped, and was also an innocent. _How are there still innocents left, considering that the assassins keep killing them?!_ Starscream pondered, slightly incredulous. He went to the cell now, to let out Leozack. The two of them glared at each other, heading back to the meeting room. Once Starscream had made his way to the front, he glanced around the remaining mechs.

"Who did you visit, Soundwave?" Soundwave didn't look as worried as he did yesterday.

"Shockwave." The mech in question confirmed it. Starscream thought about that for a moment.

"And which of you visited Scrapper?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Soundwave, I think he's lying!" Overlord pointed out, the voice coming over the speakers after he'd spoken.

"There's only one mech who knows who visited Scrapper last night." Shockwave pointed out.

"And he ain't going to be telling us." Motormaster told them.

"I didn't." Soundwave got glared at for speaking.

"I think you're lying and Shockwave is backing you up because he's another assassin!" Skywarp pointed angrily at him. Skywarp had done that for Shockwave last time and was annoyed when Shockwave didn't do it in return.

"Soundwave really might have been unfortunate last night and visited Blitzwing before he got killed by the _real_ assassin." Tarn then saw the glares turned on him.

"That means the three of them must all be assassins!" Leozack crowed; realising that all three of them looked really suspicious now.

"I'll put the same question as yesterday to the vote." Starscream's shout silenced them all.

"All who vote to kill Soundwave; raise your right arm." Starscream saw Overlord's hand shoot up along with every member of the D.J.D., except Tarn. _Those four really can think independently; colour me surprised._ Starscream saw other mechs raising their hands as well, until only Tarn, Soundwave, Shockwave and Megatron hadn't raised their hands.

"The ayes have it! Soundwave, come here." Starscream gestured for the mech in question to walk forward. Soundwave glanced down and did so, very slowly. He actually was walking to his own execution, after all. Once Soundwave was at the front, he shivered, knowing Starscream was enjoying this too much.

"Any last words from the condemned mech?" Starscream asked.

"I have done no wrong." Soundwave told them, to a chorus of jeers from the mechs who voted for his death.

"We shall see. Shutter your optics and kneel." Starscream pulled out his stun gun; silently hoping to have a legitimate reason to use this on Megatron. Soundwave stiffened, looking petrified for perhaps the first time. _It's only natural to be afraid of one's own death, I suppose._ Starscream thought, as Soundwave knelt down, his visor dimming, resigned to his fate. Starscream pointed the stun gun directly at Soundwave, before firing. Soundwave fell forward, now lying on his front. Starscream pulled out the other gun and fired it once into Soundwave's back, aiming for his spark. After the shot, Starscream noticed a data-pad had appeared from somewhere, beside Soundwave. He picked it up and read it out; certain that Megatron will have done that last time.

"Soundwave was… a wanderer?! What the frag does that mean?" Starscream's reaction got a few laughs from the assembled mechs. _A wanderer must visit another mech every night he is able to._ The voice helpfully informed Starscream, after he'd made himself look like a fool. Starscream then realised something. Soundwave wasn't an assassin. He'd just killed an innocent. Something he was trying to avoid doing.

"I'm glad I don't have your job, Screamer!" Skywarp smirked at him, enjoying the glare he got in response.

"I'm glad you don't have my job; you'd have made a terrible leader." Starscream said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

 **I think the moral of this chapter is 'be careful what you wish for'. As Starscream just found out first-hand. What Kaon says about the D.J.D. getting killed one after the other isn't quite true; Tesarus got killed before the others. Starscream now knows of the existence of one of the two new roles and who two of his investigators are. Any guesses who the third is? And who do you think the mole is?**


	4. Is that your final answer?

"Would anyone like to volunteer for the cell?" Starscream shook himself and asked the group.

"I will." Shockwave stepped forward, now feeling more sure of himself. Everyone who suspected him was proven tragically wrong. They all believed he was backing up Soundwave because they were both assassins. Starscream headed out of the room, Shockwave following behind him.

"I didn't think you or Soundwave were assassins. But the will of the masses had spoken." Starscream told Shockwave, just before the door closed. _You might not have done, but I'll bet you would like to have a reason to put us to death!_ Shockwave thought darkly.

XxX

 _Right then… not Overlord, not Motormaster…_ Starscream's finger hovered over the mechs that were left. He picked one, before doing something similar with the other two investigators; seeing where his finger ended up before tapping the mech. Each of the three investigators was roused while Starscream was taking himself off to recharge; his work for the night was done. Overlord was told to keep watch on _Kaon_ , Motormaster was told to keep watch on _Sixshot_ and the third investigator was told to keep watch on _Vos._ Each of them pondered the choices while they headed out to bug the rooms. Once they gotten back, the coup leader was roused. He chose one of his assassins and a target for that assassin while the three investigators got themselves back on to their berths to recharge. The voice then told the mechs to get up; they may be receiving visitors or going to visit someone. The assassin was told his target and pondered whether or not he was going to go straight there, or wait to see if someone else would make himself look suspicious; like Soundwave had. Tarn decided to visit Dirge; he wanted to know how to cope with losing his friends in here; he didn't have to think about it last time as he was the coup leader! Kaon went out and visited Helex; hoping silently he didn't get caught.

XxX

"Oh, must be a night for visitors. Did you want to ask about who I think the coup leader and assassins are too?" Helex asked the mech who was stood in his door way.

"I think Tarn is the coup leader again." The mech told Helex; wanting to see how this was taken.

"In that case; he's doing it all wrong. I would have made one of us the first to die; if I were coup leader." Helex told the mech; who he noticed wasn't coming over.

"You can come and sit down if you want. I don't bite." _Unless you're a traitor._ Helex added in his head, smirking. The assassin had drew his stun gun, but was hiding it behind his back. Helex hadn't noticed.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Megatron was one of the assassins?" Helex asked.

"It would be; Megatron trying to assassinate Starscream would be the opposite of normal!" The assassin answered.

"But… that isn't what is going to happen." He then fired the stun gun at Helex. Unfortunately for the assassin, Helex landed on his front. The assassin struggled to turn him over, but eventually managed, performing the triple tap and heading back to his room straight after.

XxX

"It is now morning. Report to the meeting room." The voice told the remaining mechs over the speakers. Each mech that was able to did as he was told. The Justice Division became worried when Helex was missing. Starscream didn't see any of this; he was busy reading over his reports; thankfully, still three reports. The first, the still unknown investigator's; read 'I kept an optic on Vos, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream frowned. _And how am I supposed to find out who the assassins are with reports like that?_ He moved on to the next report; Motormaster's 'I kept an optic on Sixshot, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream pondered if that was significant, but then decided it was just another useless report. He hoped the final report, Overlord's; would be more helpful. 'I kept an optic on Kaon, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _Finally something to ask about!_ Starscream headed outside, and saw four rather worried looking bots.

"Can you check on Helex?" Vos asked, shivering.

"We think an assassin might have got to him." Tesarus shuddered. Starscream noted idly that Kaon didn't look quite as worried as the other three. He wondered why that might be; maybe those two weren't as close? _Who am I trying to fool? Those five are a_ very _tight knit team; Kaon's reaction is unusual._ Starscream checked Helex's room as he went past and, sure enough, he'd been triple tapped as well. The data-pad lying beside him read exactly the same as the other seven mechs who's rooms he'd visited; 'Helex was an innocent.' He then went to the cell and released Shockwave.

"Did any mechs die last night?" Starscream told Shockwave what had happened to Helex; but thought better of it to tell him Helex's role. Both of them made their way back to the meeting room. Starscream made his way to the front, turning dramatically to face the remaining mechs. Nearly half of them were dead; and he still hadn't caught an assassin. _It's only a matter of time… I've got to catch one soon._ Starscream thought, before asking his question.

"Who did you visit last night, Kaon?" It didn't escape Starscream's notice that said mech stiffened.

"H…Helex. But I swear he was alive when I left his room!" Kaon shivered with worry; he'd seen what had happened to Soundwave yesterday.

"That seems, rather convenient." Sixshot remarked.

"Yes, but Soundwave said the same thing and he wasn't an assassin." Tarn pointed out. Kaon smiled; happy that Tarn was going to argue on his behalf.

"I am not putting Kaon to death." _Unless I get more proof that he actually is an assassin._ Starscream added in his head. He looked around the mechs that were left.

"However, I am going to put Kaon in solitary." Starscream headed towards the back of the room, fully expecting Kaon to follow him.

"But, I haven't done anything! It's not my fault that the mech I visited ended up dead afterwards!" Kaon told Starscream on the walk to the cell.

"If you are indeed innocent, you will have nothing to worry about." Starscream smirked, pointing at the jail cell. Kaon went inside, shivering. _Maybe he actually_ is _an assassin; and that's why he's worried…_ Starscream pondered after he'd closed the cell door. He made his way back to the meeting room, hearing the voice announce that it was evening as he got to the front of the room. He went into his room, fully expecting everyone else to do the same. He didn't notice that everyone was still stood around after he'd gone into his room.

"Starscream must suspect Kaon, or he wouldn't have locked him up." Overlord pointed out. He grinned when no one, not even the rest of the D.J.D., argued with him.

XxX

 _Kaon protested his innocence, perhaps a little too much. I can't prove anything at the moment though._ Starscream thought, choosing who Overlord was going to keep an optic on. He also picked a target for Motormaster and a target for the _still_ unknown investigator 3. He went to recharge, crossing his fingers that he caught an assassin. Each investigator was then roused, being told his target. Overlord heard that his was _Leozack_.

"Oh, I see Starscream has finally decided to keep watch on his… rival." Overlord said at the end, for lack of a better word. Motormaster heard he was to keep watch on _Tesarus_.

"If only I could get away with spying on the D.J.D. in real life…" Motormaster muttered, heading out of his room. The third investigator was told to keep watch on _Shockwave_.

"Again? Well, I guess Starscream must have investigated everyone at least once by now." The mech thought, heading out of the door. Once each had returned to his room, the coup leader was woken up. He chose an assassin and a target for said assassin. He then went back and lay on his berth. The voice then roused every mech. The assassin heard who his target was and went out to dispatch them. Tarn and Tesarus also decided to head out; Tarn to visit Motormaster, for a lack of any other ideas who to visit, and Tesarus to visit Vos; he feared the coup leader was targeting the D.J.D. again.

XxX

"Ooh, a visitor!" Skywarp looked at who had come to visit him.

"You were expecting an assassin?" The mech asked. Skywarp looked relieved that his visitor wasn't an assassin.

"You don't think that Thundercracker is the coup leader, do you?"

"Where'd that come from?" The mech asked Skywarp. Skywarp looked rather worried.

"Don't know, just figured he might be it. Starscream would never suspect it to be either of us, and it isn't me." Skywarp shivered now.

"It isn't Thundercracker either." The mech then pulled out his stun gun. Skywarp closed his optics and curled up; he was terrified. _Was this how my victims felt before I shot them?_ He pondered before not being able to think of much, except how much that shock hurt. His assassin smirked, thinking it was funny how naïve Skywarp was.

"You never expected I would be an assassin, now did you?" The mech smirked, performing the triple tap then heading back to his room.

XxX

Starscream glanced at his reports, noting that there were still three. He still had no idea who his third investigator was, but read their report. 'I kept an optic on Shockwave, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _Ugh, that mech never does anything! But… maybe that's what he wants me to think! He was an assassin last time!_ Starscream pondered, reading Motormaster's report now. 'I kept an optic on Tesarus, as ordered. He left his room twice, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _Twice?_ Starscream pondered, that was _really_ unusual. He moved on to Overlord's report next. 'I kept an optic on Leozack, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream smirked. _I wonder if Leozack can actually explain that, or if he can't and will make himself_ really _suspicious._ Starscream headed for the door, not knowing what was waiting beyond it. He saw Thundercracker in quite a flap.

"One of the assassins got Skywarp!" He shouted, his wings twitching in fright. Starscream looked worried, but agreed he'd check on Skywarp on his way to the cell. He made his way to Skywarp's room slowly, as if he could prevent the inevitable by doing so. He carefully opened the door and glanced inside. Sure enough, Skywarp had been triple tapped as well. Starscream shivered, picturing Skywarp in his colours. _Why would they target Skywarp? To get at me I suppose…_ Starscream found the data-pad and saw it read the same as all the previous ones he'd picked up in mech's rooms; 'Skywarp was an innocent.' He headed to the cell to let Kaon out.

"Who died?" Kaon asked. Starscream pondered how he knew.

"Skywarp or Thundercracker? You look like Helex did after they got Tesarus last time." Kaon asked; somehow being able to tell they'd got to one of his two friends.

"Skywarp." Starscream told him, schooling his expression into a neutral one. The coup members didn't need to know that they'd got to him. Kaon followed along behind, for once knowing exactly how the seeker felt. Both of them made their way to their places; Starscream at the front of the room, Kaon with the rest of the Justice Division.

"Who did you visit last night, Tesarus?" Starscream asked. Said mech stiffened a little.

"Vos." Tesarus answered.

"Who else?" Starscream asked, looking rather smug.

"What do you mean who else? I only visited Vos!" Starscream pondered that for a moment. _Tesarus would only be able to visit one mech. I would tell him to return to recharge, unless he went straight to another mech's room._ The voice told Starscream. _So, Tesarus left his room twice, but only visited Vos. So… the first time he left, he was planting a bug! Tesarus is the third investigator!_ Starscream had to try very hard to keep the grin off his face; he knew who all three of his investigators were, he thought.

"And you… Leozack?" Starscream smirked. Leozack looked worried.

"I visited… Thundercracker." Leozack answered.

"No you didn't." Leozack gave him a look.

"You visited Skywarp, didn't you assassin?" Thundercracker glared at him. Leozack shivered.

"Why are you lying?"

"There's only one mech lying, and that's you!" Overlord chose to point out.

"Would you like to vote on this?" Starscream asked, receiving an almost unanimous 'yes'.

"All who vote to kill Leozack; raise your right arm." Starscream, unsurprisingly, saw Thundercracker's arm go straight up. He also saw Overlord raise his. Starscream then saw most of the other mechs raise their arms as well. The only mech who didn't was Leozack himself.

"The ayes have it! Step forward Leozack." Leozack shivered again, unable to believe everyone thought he was an assassin.

"Any last words?"

"I am glad for one thing that happened in here, and you will all find out what it was at the end!" Leozack smirked, glaring challengingly at Starscream.

"Kneel and shutter your optics." Starscream told the other jet. Leozack glared at him the entire time he was getting on to his knees. He closed his optics, purposefully keeping his head facing Starscream. Starscream pulled out his stun gun and shot Leozack with it. Everyone heard Leozack's scream this time.

"And we all thought Starscream was a screamer…" Tesarus muttered quietly, but not quietly enough. The rest of the Justice Division snickered; he was right after all. When he glanced to the front again, he saw Starscream had a data-pad in his hand. It must have appeared from somewhere, beside Leozack.

"Leozack was an assassin!" Starscream's comment got cheers in response. He then went to carry the mech in question back to his room. After that was done, he asked the remaining mechs who they would like to lock up.

"Why not one of us jets?" Thundercracker asked; happy that Skywarp's assassin got what was coming to him.

"Very well. Ramjet, come with me." Starscream's request seemed a little strange, but the mech in question followed him to the jail cell.

"Why'd you take Thundercracker's suggestion? Surely you should have locked him up?" Ramjet asked.

"If you are innocent, you will have nothing to worry about." Starscream closed the door, heading back to the meeting room.

XxX

 _You have been told to keep watch on… Kaon._ The voice told Overlord. He headed out of his room to plant the bug, smirking at getting away with spying on the D.J.D. Motormaster heard he was to keep watch on _Tesarus._

"Again?" He thought, pondering if Starscream suspected something. _You have been told to keep watch on… Dirge._ Tesarus sat up.

"Now, why would Starscream want me to keep watch on him?" He asked himself. Tesarus shrugged, heading out to plant the bug. Once all three had returned to recharge, the coup leader was roused. He chose a target for his assassin and went back to recharge; the voice would wake him up shortly anyway. The voice did wake him up, along with everyone else. The assassin was told who his target was. He knew what to do. Tarn and Kaon also headed out; Tarn to visit Tesarus and Kaon to visit Motormaster.

XxX

"What is it; pick on me day or something?" Motormaster asked the mech darkening his door.

"Must be." The mech told him, moving towards him.

"Hey, what are you coming over here for?" Motormaster growled, assuming this mech was an assassin now.

"I just thought you'd want me to sit beside you. Each other mech I've visited did."

"Yeah, well, I ain't most other mechs. You stay over there… assassin." Motormaster saw a look of shock on the mech's face, before he saw a stun gun in the mech's hand.

"You're the first to have actually suspected me of being an assassin." The mech told Motormaster before firing a shot. Motormaster collapsed, leaving the assassin looming over him.

"Brain." The mech fired a shot.

"Spark." Another shot rang out.

"T-Cog." A third shot rang out then the assassin went back to his room.

XxX

 _I'd better check my reports._ Starscream thought, making his way over to his console. He seemed worried when he only saw two. He read the first. 'I kept an optic on Dirge, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _So, it wasn't Tesarus. Must have been Motormaster or Overlord then…_ Starscream read his other report and found out who it was. 'I kept an optic on Kaon, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _Motormaster must have been killed by an assassin._ Starscream thought, making a mental note to ask Kaon who he visited. He headed outside, not surprised to see Motormaster was missing. He also noted how frightened Kaon looked. _That's the look of a guilty mech; I'm sure of it!_ Starscream thought as he went to check on the missing mech. He wasn't surprised that the mech in question had been triple tapped. He also knew what the data-pad was going to say, but it didn't stop it annoying him; 'Motormaster was an investigator.' He then went to the cell to let Ramjet out; still annoyed that he now only had two investigators.

"I take it the assassins got Thundercracker, based on your mood?" Ramjet asked.

"No, I'm annoyed because they… never mind." Starscream turned his back on Ramjet. Both of them made their way to the meeting room. Once there, Starscream made his way back to the front of the room and Ramjet ran over to Dirge, happy that his commander wasn't the assassin's target this time.

"Who did you visit last night, Kaon?" Kaon shivered.

"Motormaster… but I swear I didn't kill him!" The voice then came over the speakers, asking them to choose who to lock up and if they wanted to kill anyone.

"Once is coincidence, twice is a pattern." Shockwave pointed out.

"Twice you've visited mechs, and twice those mechs have died Kaon." Megatron sounded… disappointed.

"I haven't killed anyone! I swear!" Kaon shook with fear.

"It's rude to swear!" Overlord smirked.

"All who vote to kill Kaon; raise your right arm." Starscream folded his arms. He saw the majority of the mech's raise their hands, with only the Justice Division not raising theirs.

"The ayes have it; come here, Kaon!" Starscream shouted; thinking he'd caught another assassin already. Kaon shivered, glancing at the ground and making his way to the front very slowly.

"Any last words?" Starscream asked once Kaon was stood at the front with him.

"You're making a mistake!" Kaon shouted, sounding desperate.

"Really? Is that the best you can come up with?" Starscream asked, sounding rather smug.

"No. You _really_ are making a mistake." Kaon's voice sounded very dark. Kaon pulled out a gun, shocking every mech stood in the room.

"You have invoked the curse of the mole! Every mech who isn't at the front must stand in a line and await your fate." The voice told them over the speakers. Each mech was now very frightened but moved into a line. A wicked grin crossed Kaon's features. He made sure to point his gun at every mech in the line and linger on them, just to see how they reacted to it. He was darkly amused by the fear in Tarn's optics when the gun was pointed at him. Kaon was told by the voice, in secret, who the three remaining members of the coup were and not to shoot any of them.

"Overlord, step forward." Kaon told the remaining group. It amused him hearing the sighs of relief from each of the others.

"This is payback for you being horrible to Tarn!" Kaon told him, before firing the gun. It turned out that the gun was a stun gun, but one with a lethal dose of electricity in each shock. Unsurprisingly, Overlord screamed. Surprisingly, everyone else seemed just as frightened when a data-pad appeared from somewhere. Kaon knelt down and shuttered his optics now, fully expecting Starscream to end him for that. Starscream was too stunned to move; how could he have made such a terrible mistake?

"Well, I believe you voted to execute me, aren't you going to get it over with?" Kaon asked, still with his optics shut, but a wicked grin on his face. Starscream shook himself and made his way over to Kaon, pulling out his stun gun. He fired it and Kaon slumped over, the gun falling from the mech's hands. Starscream switched it for his other gun, firing that into Kaon's back. A data-pad appeared beside Kaon; this time reading 'Kaon was the mole'. He picked the small mech up, carrying him back to his room. He then attempted to move Overlord, and asked for Megatron's help when he couldn't lift the phase sixer by himself. Starscream snagged the data-pad and carried it back to Overlord's room with him. Once he'd put Overlord down and sent Megatron back to the main room he read the data-pad. 'Overlord was an investigator' was what it said. _I only have one investigator left and three members of the coup. What am I supposed to do now?_ Starscream thought, worried about how on Cybertron he was going to succeed against the coup now.

 **AN: So… Kaon had the most powerful role of all; the mole! He got to find out who the coup members were and kill one of the rest of them, completely by accident! For reference, the mole is based on the mule from Slaughter-horse (a phone app that was at one stage called Pinkamena). And yes, Tarn is terrified of being executed! But who do you suppose Kaon was told the coup members were? You'll have to wait and see!**


	5. The Loyalty Test

Starscream made his way back to the front of the meeting room, still unable to believe _that_ had just happened. He glanced over the nine remaining mechs; knowing that one third of them were against him.

"Would any of you like to volunteer for the cell?" Starscream asked, keeping his nerves in check. He knew he had to start catching assassins soon, or they would outnumber the innocent! Starscream was a little surprised at who volunteered. Vos made his way towards the back of the room, heading for the cell. Starscream followed him, realising now that the mech knew what to do. Starscream found Vos sitting in the jail cell, awaiting him closing the door.

"I suppose you know what happens in this cell now?" Starscream wasn't a hundred percent sure Vos even understood him.

"Bears love sushi." Vos intelligently answered. Starscream gave him a confused look, but nodded his head and closed the door anyway. _What the frag is that supposed to mean?_ Starscream wondered as he walked back to the meeting room.

"It is now evening, report to your room." The voice told each of the mechs over the speakers.

"Tarn, what does 'bears love sushi' mean?" Starscream asked the leader of the D.J.D. Starscream couldn't work out why Tesarus and Tarn both started laughing and didn't answer him.

XxX

 _So, Tesarus should investigate…_ Starscream smirked; he'd teach him not to make a fool of him! Starscream went to recharge; hoping that he'd get a useful report in the morning. Tesarus was awoken by the voice telling him to keep watch on _Tarn_.

"Oh… Starscream must have it in for us since we didn't explain Vos no doubt…" Tesarus thought as he went to plant the bug. While he was doing that, the coup leader was woken up. He chose a target for his assassin and went back to his berth. _That will teach him to keep his proverbial nose out of my business!_ The coup leader thought. Each mech was then roused from recharge, the assassin hearing his target. He knew what to do and headed off to his target's room. Tarn and Dirge also decided to head out; Tarn to visit Megatron; his leader must have some ideas who the coup leader was, and Dirge to visit Ramjet, just in case either of them were the next target.

XxX

"You must be one of the assassins." Shockwave told the mech that had come into his room.

"What gave you that idea?" The mech asked.

"Because there is no other logical explanation for why you'd come to visit me." Shockwave told him. The assassin saw Shockwave's optic widen when he saw the stun gun in the assassin's hand. He grinned in response.

"Yes, I am an assassin; yours!" The mech then fired the stun gun, making Shockwave collapse.

"Brain." The mech fired the shot directly into the centre of Shockwave's optic; unsure if that even _was_ where the mech's brain was.

"Spark." A second shot, this time into the centre of Shockwave's chest.

"T-Cog." A third shot; this time above Shockwave's right hip. The assassin put his gun away and headed back to his room, not envying Starscream the next morning.

XxX

 _Please let there be a report this morning…_ Starscream hoped, before heading over to his console. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw there was one report. He read it. 'I kept an optic on Tarn, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream knew he'd have to ask Tarn about that, after he'd let Vos out of the cell. He headed out of his room and was immediately aware of a certain mech missing.

"I'll check on Shockwave and fetch Vos." Starscream told the remaining seven mechs. _It will be eight when Vos is let out of jail._ His mind helpfully informed him. _That still means three eighths of the remaining mechs are members of the coup. Who could it be? Tarn? Megatron? Dirge? Vos? Sixshot? I really don't know!_ Starscream was glad none of the other mechs could see him worrying. He composed himself and opened Shockwave's door. He wasn't surprised by the fact Shockwave had been killed. He was a little disturbed by the shot to his optic though. He checked the data-pad and it read 'Shockwave was an innocent'. He went to the jail cell next and opened the door. Vos was still sitting on the berth, in exactly the same pose as yesterday.

"What does 'bears love sushi' mean?" He asked Vos.

"Bears love sushi." Vos answered him. Starscream pondered if that meant Vos couldn't understand him, so he asked as such.

"I can understand you just fine." Vos told him. Starscream looked confused; he wasn't to know Vos was grinning at him under his mask. Starscream asked what 'bears love sushi' was supposed to mean again and received the same answer. He shrugged his shoulders; deciding it wasn't that important and headed back to the meeting room. Vos followed along behind, trying very hard not to start laughing. Starscream made his way to the front and Vos had moved to stand beside the other members of the Justice Division.

"Who did you visit last night, Tarn?" Starscream growled; clearly Vos had annoyed him.

"Megatron." Tarn's answer didn't surprise Starscream.

"Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone." The voice came over the speakers.

"I am not putting anyone to death, but Megatron is going in the cell." Starscream saw the glare he got in answer.

"What have you got against me, I've done nothing wrong at all while in here?!" Megatron told him, still glaring at Starscream. Starscream pointed to the back of the room and glared right back. Megatron reluctantly went towards the back of the room, knowing Starscream would soon follow him. He went into the jail cell, purposefully facing away from the door. This was how Starscream found him.

"Are you… _sulking_?!" Starscream smirked, not that Megatron would notice.

"No, _you_ sulk. I ignore the annoyance." Megatron told him, still refusing to look at Starscream.

"That sounds like sulking to me. If you are innocent; you will have nothing to worry about. Goodbye Megatron." Starscream shut the door. Only then did Megatron turn around. _He's being annoying because he knows I'm right._ Megatron thought, lying on the berth with every intention of recharging.

XxX

 _And Tesarus can keep an optic on him this time!_ Starscream thought, heading to recharge. Tesarus was told he was keeping an optic on _Sixshot_ by the voice. He shrugged, heading out to plant the bug anyway. He went back to his room, intending to recharge. The coup leader was woken up next. He decided he wasn't going to kill anyone and went back to his berth. The voice roused everyone after that, telling them they needed to get up. Only Tarn decided to head out, to visit Vos; in case his Justice Division were next. After Tarn had returned to his room, the voice told them all it was now morning and they were to report to the meeting room. Starscream went to see if he had a report this morning. He quickly discovered that he did, and it was useless. 'I kept an optic on Sixshot, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream had no questions to ask, so headed outside. He, once again, saw Megatron had been in the cell and nobody had died.

"Shall I go and retrieve Megatron?" Starscream asked, becoming slightly annoyed when no one laughed. He went off to the jail cell and let Megatron out.

"Did you enjoy your time in the cell?" _where you belong._ Starscream added in his head, not daring to voice that thought out loud, even if he was the leader in this situation. Megatron glared at him, but didn't answer. Both mechs made their way back to the meeting room. Starscream stood at the front with his hands on his hips. The voice told them to begin their discussions.

"I note that no one died last night." Starscream smirked, seeing Megatron's optics widen.

"I am being framed!" Megatron shouted.

"Now, you see Megatron, once is a coincidence; twice is a pattern." Ramjet pointed out, noting his real leader seemed nervous.

"Overlord was in jail last time twice and he wasn't the coup leader!" Vos pointed out, wincing when Tarn gave him a look. _Seriously, whatever those two have against each other… I don't want to know._ Vos thought, vowing not to mention Overlord again.

"I'm being framed, you have to believe me!" Megatron told them.

"You know, that sounds really suspicious…" Sixshot pointed out.

"Shall we vote on it?" Starscream asked, receiving yeses from more mechs than he received noes from.

"All who vote to kill Megatron; raise your right arm." _Oh, how I wish I could get away with this in real life!_ Starscream thought to himself. He saw that Sixshot, Ramjet, Dirge and Thundercracker had all raised their right arms. Starscream knew what that meant; a tie.

"And against?" He asked, unsurprised when Megatron, Vos, Tarn and Tesarus raised their right arms.

"That's a tie. I'd better be the tie breaker hadn't I?" Starscream had to try very hard to keep the smirk off his face. He literally had Megatron's life in his hands!

"Megatron, make your way to the front. The ayes have it!" Megatron was not surprised by that announcement.

"You should really have tried to look past your hatred for me, Starscream." Megatron told him when he reached the front.

"I believe you are the coup leader Megatron; there is _actual_ evidence to suggest it as well. I am doing what I believe is best for the remaining mechs." Starscream sounded different, but Megatron couldn't work out how.

"Any last words from the damned mech?" Starscream asked, trying not to jump up and down with glee. He didn't care if this was a simulation; he was going to execute Megatron!

"I am innocent; the real coup leader is framing me." Megatron said with a perfectly even voice; as though he wasn't afraid of dying.

"Liar! You're the real coup leader!" Dirge shouted.

"I believe you." Tarn said quietly, hoping that everyone else didn't hear him.

"Kneel down, close your optics and bow your head." Starscream sounded a little too happy about what he was going to do.

"You are making a mistake." Megatron told him, complying with what Starscream had told him to do. Starscream drew his stun gun, not wanting to draw it out, and hoping Megatron screamed like Leozack did when he got shot. He fired the stun gun and was a little disappointed when Megatron didn't scream. He swapped the gun for his other one and fired it into Megatron's back. A data-pad appeared from somewhere and Starscream picked it up.

"Megatron was… an innocent?!" Starscream finished incredulously.

"Told you." Tarn folded his arms, annoyed at Starscream. Starscream meanwhile was terrified. Now three _sevenths_ of the mechs left were members of the coup and he still had no idea who they were.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to be put in the cell?" Starscream asked; hoping his fear didn't work its way into his voice.

"I will, I don't want to die at the coup leader's hands!" Sixshot sounded worried as well; he must have worked out the proportions as well. He shot a knowing look at Tarn, making Starscream wonder if Tarn was the coup leader _again_. He went towards the cell with Sixshot. He let Sixshot walk into the cell and the closed the door. Only then did Starscream actually fall to his knees. _Why is being a leader so difficult? Why must I have such poor luck?_ Starscream shivered, not actually certain he was going to win this simulation now. He realised then he would have to go back to the meeting room and actually get on with the simulation. He shook himself, hoping that his fear wasn't visible on his face as he went back into the meeting room. The voice told the seven mechs to report to their rooms. Each of them did so; realising that half of the remaining mechs in the room could be part of the coup.

XxX

 _Tesarus can investigate… him next. I hope I catch an assassin; this is worrying!_ Starscream shivered, heading to his berth. Tesarus heard who his target was, and looked worried.

"Tarn? I have to spy on… the boss?" Tesarus worried, heading out to plant the bug, as he was told. He headed back to his room; hoping that Tarn didn't incriminate himself. The coup leader was then woken up. He decided he wasn't going to kill anyone tonight and went back to recharge. Every mech was then woken up. Tarn was the only mech who decided to head out, to visit Tesarus; he thought the coup leader might have it in for the Justice Division. After Tarn had made his way back to his room, the voice told them that it was morning and they were to report to the meeting room. Starscream checked his report; happy that there was a report. 'I kept an optic on Tarn, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' _So, Tarn went wandering again last night… I wonder if that means he's an assassin._ Starscream thought. He was only a little disappointed when he discovered that Sixshot was the only mech missing. He headed straight out of the door and let Sixshot out of the cell.

"Did anyone die last night?"

"No. It makes me wonder if you're the coup leader…" Starscream folded his arms across his chest.

"You also thought Megatron was the coup leader, and look how that turned out." Sixshot told Starscream. He knew he'd hit a sore spot when Starscream didn't answer. They both went back to the meeting room, Starscream making his way to the front.

"Who did you visit Tarn?" Tarn pointed at Tesarus and it was confirmed. Starscream had to try very hard not to laugh at the irony; Tesarus kept watch on Tarn and then ended up getting visited by him!

"I'm not going to put anyone to death, but I am going to put…" Starscream pondered it for a moment. The remaining mechs looked a little worried.

"Thundercracker in the cell." Said mech followed him to the cell.

"I was wondering if you were going to put me in jail; after all, you've jailed _every_ other mech who annoys you." Starscream growled; realising Thundercracker was right. He closed the cell door and then went back to the meeting room. He glanced over the six remaining mechs, pondering if half of them were members of the coup. The voice then told them to report to their room and they all did so.

XxX

 _Who are the coup members…? I really have to catch them soon… Maybe… he's one of them…_ Starscream was really worried; if the assassins killed one more innocent, or Tesarus, half of the remaining mechs really would be against him. He went to his berth, hoping that Tesarus caught an assassin in the act. Tesarus heard the voice talking to him again, telling him to keep watch on _Ramjet_.

"That's random. Starscream must think he's up to something." Tesarus shrugged, heading out to plant the bug. The coup leader was woken up and he knew who he wanted to kill. He chose an assassin and went back to his berth; crossing his fingers no one decided to visit. He was told to get up, the same as the rest of the mechs were. The assassin was also told his target.

"Why? Why did you chose him?!" The assassin went off to his target's room, not happy with the coup leader at all. Tarn headed out as well, to visit Vos; just in case the coup leader decided to send his assassins after the Justice Division.

XxX

"Oh, are you visiting in case the coup leader decides to go after me next?" Dirge asked the mech who had come in.

"I wish I was." The mech told him, pulling out a stun gun.

"You? You're an assassin! Did the coup leader make you kill Thrust too?"

"I wish I could answer that question, but you'll find out in the end…" The mech fired the stun gun. He was shaking, unable to believe he was about to do this. He pulled out his other gun and put it to Dirge's forehead. He shut his optics before pulling the trigger. He did the same thing twice more, completing the triple tap, before turning around and heading out of the room. He really hated the coup leader right now.

XxX

Starscream checked his one report, pleased that there was a report at all. 'I kept an optic on Ramjet, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream knew he had to ask about that, and headed outside. What he saw made him pause. Ramjet looked upset, but not worried. Like he _knew_ what happened last night. Had witnessed it first-hand.

"Shall I check on Dirge for you?" Starscream asked. Ramjet nodded; his optics shutting. Starscream knew something was wrong, but what he couldn't tell. He headed to Dirge's room and saw that he'd been triple tapped. _Ramjet must have known that… But then again… every other mech had been killed that way._ He saw a data-pad, which read 'Dirge was an innocent'. Starscream pondered what was with Ramjet and headed to let Thundercracker out of the cell. Starscream then realised something. _Half of the mechs left are members of the coup!_ He stopped suddenly and started shaking. _How… how could this have happened? I can't be that bad a leader, can I? I'm going to have to get one of the assassins somehow… or they'll all lose faith in me…_ Starscream shook himself quickly, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. He opened the cell door.

"Did the coup strike last night?" Thundercracker looked worried.

"I found Dirge dead this morning. Triple tapped, just like the others." Thundercracker shivered.

"Half of the mechs left are members of the coup…" Thundercracker's voice went very quiet. Both he and Starscream made their way back to the meeting room.

"Who did you visit last night, Ramjet?"

"Dirge." Starscream seemed surprised by the answer. _He didn't even try and give an excuse to cover his back. Why wouldn't he… Unless he actually killed Dirge and is so guilt ridden by it…_ Starscream pondered.

"Did you kill him?" Starscream decided to bluntly ask.

"No." Starscream didn't believe him; he took too long to answer.

"I think you did." Starscream pointed out. Ramjet didn't even try to argue the point.

"Would anyone like me to put it to the vote?" Starscream asked the group.

"Ramjet isn't even trying to prove his innocence though…" Tesarus felt kind of bad for him.

"Maybe he's actually guilty!" Vos suggested.

"Put it to the vote." Ramjet said, it sounded flat and lifeless.

"What is wrong with you? Do you actually want me to kill you?" Starscream sounded confused.

"Put it to the vote." Ramjet said again.

"All who vote to kill Ramjet; raise your right arm." Starscream didn't particularly want to do this. Ramjet wasn't even trying to convince them it wasn't him. Unsurprisingly, every mech raised his hand. _Wait, Ramjet raised his!?_ Starscream realised that six arms went up.

"Ramjet, make your way to the front." The mech did so, not dragging his feet but looking at the ground.

"Any last words?" Starscream asked; concerned with how little Ramjet was reacting.

"I didn't want to do it." Ramjet's words made little sense. He knew what Starscream was going to tell him to do next, so he knelt down and shuttered his optics. Starscream pulled out his stun gun and fired it once. Ramjet slumped to the ground. Starscream fired his other gun, aiming at Ramjet's spark. A data-pad appeared beside him. Starscream picked it up and read it.

"Ramjet was an assassin."

"That explains a lot." Tesarus shrugged.

"He must have killed Dirge on the coup leader's orders." Tarn shivered; glad he wasn't one of the coup. The leader might have made him kill one of the members of the Justice Division.

"The coup leader can now kill mechs himself in place of his assassin, if he so chooses." The voice told them over the speakers. Starscream shivered, there were only five mechs left and forty percent of them were members of the coup. However, he thought he might be able to tell if the coup leader had killed someone. He might just have a chance at winning at this yet!

 **AN: If you're wondering what Vos said 'bears love sushi' for; his only line in issue 54 in the comics actually translates as 'bears love sushi'. I decided he says it just to confuse people, and the rest of the Justice Division know that he does; hence Tarn and Tesarus laughing about it. Will Starscream succeed? Find out next chapter!**


	6. I will be leader!

**AN: The title should say 'I will be leader, even if I'm the only one left!' but it doesn't fit!**

 _Now, who should I lock up?_ Starscream pondered glancing over the six remaining mechs.

"Tarn." He pointed at the leader of the Justice Division. Said mech looked worried, but followed Starscream to the cell. Starscream shut the door, pondering which of the members of the Justice Division were also members of the coup. There were three of them left after all; so it was likely that at least one of them was a member of the coup. Starscream had made his way back to the front, and the six mechs in the meeting room heard the voice tell them to report to their rooms. Each of them did so, three of them worrying that the coup leader was going to kill them.

XxX

 _You have been told to investigate… Thundercracker._ Tesarus heard.

"Ha! Even Starscream's friends are not safe from his scrutiny!" Tesarus laughed; heading out to bug Thundercracker's door. Once he'd gone back to his room, the coup leader was woken up. He decided he wasn't going to kill anyone tonight and went back to his berth. Each mech was then woken up; being informed he could visit other mechs, or be receiving visitors. Each mech decided to go straight back to recharge. It wasn't long before they were all told that it was morning and to report to the meeting room. Each mech who could did so. Starscream also checked his report, seeing that were was one. 'I kept an optic on Thundercracker, as ordered. He didn't leave his room, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream was annoyed by the nothing it told him. _I have no questions to ask._ He thought as he went out of the door.

"Oh, Tarn is the only mech missing! Is he the coup leader? I'd better go and release him so I can find out!" Starscream practically skipped out of the room, making the other mechs snigger at his antics. They weren't to know he was putting on an act to make them think he wasn't worried.

"Good morning Tarn!" Starscream shouted when he opened the cell door.

"I take it no one died last night, and that's why you're in such a good mood." Tarn looked hopeful.

"Oh, no one died last night, just like the last time you were in jail!" Starscream told the leader of the Justice Division as they got back to the meeting room.

"Megatron was in jail twice, and no one died either of those times either!" Vos pointed out.

"Besides, what are the odds that I would be chosen as the coup leader _again_?" Tarn decided to try and argue his case as well.

"So, you think Tarn is being framed?" Starscream asked Vos.

"Yes! By the real coup leader!"

"And who do you think the real coup leader is?" Starscream smirked.

"Maybe… Thundercracker?" Vos suggested.

"I'm starting to think he might be…" Starscream thought out loud.

"So I'm going to lock him up." Starscream gestured for Thundercracker to follow him. His colleague; Starscream wouldn't use the word friend, followed him to the cell.

"Do you think that Tarn actually is the coup leader again?" Starscream asked.

"Well, it's not me. It might be Tarn." Thundercracker told him as the door closed. Starscream pondered that for a moment, realising that any mech would tell him they were innocent; even if they weren't. _So was Thundercracker telling the truth?_

XxX

Tesarus had been given his assignment. This time he had to keep watch on…

"Huh? Me? Why would I need to keep watch on me?" The voice told Tesarus that he didn't need to.

"Maybe Starscream doesn't know I'm an investigator yet…" Tesarus pondered when he went back to his berth. The coup leader was then roused and knew who he wanted to kill. He lay back down on his berth; waiting for the voice to tell him that he may be visiting mechs, or receiving visitors. It didn't take long for that voice to come over the speakers. Tarn also headed out; to visit Vos.

XxX

"Oh, hello." Vos greeted the mech at his door.

"Hello Vos." The mech answered. He then went on to say something else.

"Do you honestly believe Thundercracker is the coup leader?"

"Well it's not Tarn." Vos told the mech.

"It is Tarn; I'm his last remaining assassin. He sent me to kill you because he doesn't want to do it himself." The mech drew his stun gun. Vos shivered.

"You're lying! Tarn was…" Vos trailed off, having been shot with the stun gun. He collapsed on his front. The mech went over and performed the triple tap, before going to his room to await on morning. It didn't take long for him to hear that it was morning and that he was to report to the meeting room. He did so.

XxX

Starscream checked his one report, once again seeing there was one. It didn't give him any questions, but it did tell him something. 'I was ordered to keep an optic on Tesarus. However, due to an unforeseen circumstance; I was unable to do so.' _Tesarus definitely_ is _my investigator then. Which means… I have two innocents and two coup members to try and identify._ Starscream thought, heading out to see if there were still four mechs awaiting his appearance…

"One of the assassins got Vos!" Tarn and Tesarus both shouted at him. Starscream realised that there were still two mechs that were members of the coup. Half of the mechs left wanted to kill him! He walked straight out of the room, not even bothering to speak to the three mechs left. Only once he was out of sight did he actually react.

"Scrap… I'm in for it now! I need to catch these coup members fast or… Megatron will never let me hear the end of it!" Starscream headed to Vos' room, still shaking. He wasn't surprised to find that Vos had been triple tapped. He was surprised however; that Vos was an innocent, as he found out from the data-pad beside the offline mech. He was still shaking; he could royally frag this up yet, as he had a rather bad habit of doing with all of his plans. He shook himself; Thundercracker didn't need to know how worried he was about the current situation.

"Did anyone die last night?" Thundercracker shivered, he didn't appear to want to come out of the cell.

"Vos." Starscream told him, quickly turning his back and heading towards the meeting room. He only hoped Thundercracker didn't see his wings twitching in fear.

"You're frightened of the coup leader coming for you, aren't you?" Thundercracker asked.

"No." Starscream answered quickly, a little too quickly.

"I am. It's scary knowing that the coup leader could come for you at any time." Thundercracker told him, just as both of them went inside the meeting room.

"Right, I'm going to lock up Sixshot; since I've already tested one of you." Starscream had apparently put on a confident façade. Sixshot followed him to the cell. He headed inside the cell without any fear of what was going to happen. Starscream was suspicious of that, but closed the door behind Sixshot. He then went back to the meeting room. He headed off to recharge for the night, seeing that everyone else was doing the exact same.

XxX

 _So, who is Starscream going to tell me to keep an optic on tonight?_ Tesarus pondered before he shuttered his optics. He knew the voice was going to wake him up at any moment. He wasn't disappointed.

"Tarn? Again?" He got up and went to plant the bug. After he'd headed back to his room, the coup leader was woken up. He decided he wasn't going to kill anyone and went back to recharge. The three mechs who remained outside of the cell were then awoken. Only Tarn headed out, to speak with Tesarus; either of them could be the next target! Tarn made his way back to his room, hoping he wasn't going to find out that Tesarus had been killed the next morning. Morning came rather abruptly. Starscream checked his report, again seeing one. 'I kept an optic on Tarn, as ordered. He left his room once, and he didn't receive any visitors.' Starscream had a feeling that Tarn had visited Tesarus, but knew he'd have to ask. He went outside and saw, once again, that there were three mechs waiting there. He let Sixshot out of the jail and both of them walked back to the meeting room in silence. Starscream stood at the front.

"Did you visit Tesarus last night Tarn?" said mech looked surprised.

"Yes, but how did you…"

"Who else would you visit? Not Thundercracker; and Sixshot was in jail." Tarn then realised Starscream was right and glanced away.

"Discuss who to lock up and whether or not to kill anyone." The voice told them over the speakers.

"Who among you thinks Sixshot is the coup leader?" Starscream noted Tesarus and Tarn both raised their hands. Thundercracker also raised his, a little bit later.

"And who of you believes Tarn is the coup leader?" Starscream saw Sixshot's hand go up as well as Thundercracker's.

"You believe both of them to be the coup leader, Thundercracker?"

"It could be either of them, both have been in jail twice and no mechs died at the time."

"Three votes against two though." Starscream realised.

"Sixshot, make your way to the front." Starscream hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"Tarn is framing me, but I will do as you've asked." Starscream felt a horrible sensation in his fuel tank. _Have I made a mistake? Is Tarn actually the coup leader again?_ He hoped his worry didn't show on his face. Sixshot was standing at the front beside Starscream now.

"Any last words?"

"You should have killed Tarn; he is framing me." Sixshot told everyone; hoping Tarn would try and deny it. Sixshot found himself a little disappointed that Tarn didn't.

"Do you want me to kneel down, or would you like to change your mind?" Sixshot had noticed Starscream looked worried.

"No; I've made my choice now." _For better or for worse._ Starscream added in his head.

"Suit yourself." Sixshot knelt down and shuttered his optics. Starscream pulled out the stun gun and quickly fired it before he could change his mind. He pulled out his other gun and shot Sixshot's back with it. He saw a data-pad appear beside Sixshot. He picked it up and let out a sigh of relief when he read what was on it.

"Sixshot was the coup leader." He realised now what that meant. _Shouldn't the simulation be over?_

"The jail cell can no longer be used." All four mechs heard a door slam from along the corridor.

"The remaining assassin is now the coup leader." The voice also said something else, which explained why the simulation wasn't yet over. _It's either Tarn or Thundercracker. Tesarus is my investigator. I hope he's alive in the morning, so I know who the assassin is!_ Starscream hoped. The voice told him that it was now evening and they were to report to their rooms. Starscream did so; silently hoping that Tesarus survived the night. Starscream chose a target for Tesarus and then went off to recharge.

"Thundercracker." Tesarus shook his head, heading off to bug the mech in question's room. The coup leader also knew he had to head out and kill someone, so he picked his target. All three mechs were woken up, being told that they were expecting visitors or may go to visit someone. Two of the remaining three mechs headed out to visit someone.

XxX

"Hi." Tesarus nervously spoke; expecting the mech who was visiting to pull out a gun. He wasn't disappointed and that frightened him.

"I really hope you are the investigator." The mech fired the stun gun. Tesarus fell back, landing rather harshly on the ground. The mech performed the triple tap and went back to his room. Starscream was roused from recharge and he went over to his console. There were no reports awaiting him.

"The assassin must have killed Tesarus then. Damn it!" Starscream cursed; he wasn't sure who the assassin was now; it could be either of them. He headed out and was not surprised that Tarn and Thundercracker were waiting for him. He went to check on Tesarus and found he'd been triple tapped. The data-pad confirmed what he knew; 'Tesarus was an investigator'. He went back to the meeting room and stood at the front. _You must choose a mech to execute. If you do not, the remaining assassin will come for you after dispatching the other mech._ The voice told Starscream. He supposed that meant he was going to have to choose which mech to execute.

"I have been informed that I must execute one of you." Starscream told Tarn and Thundercracker. He immediately heard both of them indicate the other.

"And I will not be putting it to the vote as I know you will both vote for each other. So give me reasons that the other mech is the coup leader." Starscream folded his arms, letting them begin the discussion.

"Both times Tarn was in jail, no one died!" Thundercracker told him.

"Which would be relevant, only if I actually was the coup leader. Sixshot has been revealed as the coup leader; so that point is moot. He was trying to frame me for his job!" Tarn countered.

"But both times I was in jail, another mech died."

"Again, that would only be relevant if we were actually looking for the coup leader. We are not; we are looking for an assassin." Tarn countered again.

"You have also been queried a lot more than I have. That means you've actually been visiting mechs. I have not, so therefore can't be the assassin."

"The only mech that can prove you haven't visited mechs is you; so that is not a valid argument!"

"Yes, but Tarn has also visited mechs the night they died." Thundercracker grinned, waiting to see if Tarn could argue that one away.

"As had Kaon, and he was not an assassin."

"Enough, I've heard enough!" Starscream shouted at the two of them. Both of them fell silent and turned to face their leader. Starscream didn't say anything more; he was too busy pondering which of them to kill. _Thundercracker is right; he hasn't left his room at all… But what if that just means he wasn't the chosen assassin when I investigated him… And Tarn has visited mechs the night they died… But… what if? What if he's another one of those wanderers, like Soundwave was?_ Starscream had made up his mind; he only hoped he was making the right choice.

"Thundercracker, make your way to the front." The mech in question looked exceedingly nervous.

"Are… are you sure?" Thundercracker shivered.

"I'm sure." Starscream answered, gesturing for his colleague to come over. Thundercracker did so, slowly and nervously.

"Any last words?" Starscream asked; when Thundercracker had made his way to the front.

"Tarn is the last remaining assassin; I'm innocent!"

"Liar!" Tarn shouted back.

"Kneel down and shutter your optics." Starscream told Thundercracker. Thundercracker did as he was asked. Starscream fired the stun gun, before pulling out the other gun and firing it. Everything went black, and he wondered what it meant.

XxX

 _Congratulations Starscream! You managed to discover who the Decepticons were that were planning a coup._ Starscream let out a sigh of relief. Thundercracker _was_ the third assassin. _Which means that Tarn was innocent. Ha! That sentence sounds ridiculous!_ Starscream thought. Each mech had a line of white text appear before their optics. _Sixshot was the coup leader._

"Really? That is literally the last mech any one would suspect." Onslaught remarked; a little annoyed that he was the first to die.

"It would have been better if it was Tarn again." Overlord mused, sniggering. Another line of white text appeared. _Ramjet, Leozack and Thundercracker were the assassins._

"Oh! All of the coup members were flyers!" Kaon laughed, knowing what that meant.

"Starscream nearly had a real mutiny in there!" Deathsaurus grinned, sure that he could have dealt with it better.

"If only that was real…" Shockwave thought, pondering if he could convince the other flyers to turn on Starscream. Three lines of white text then appeared in quick succession.

 _Ramjet killed Onslaught, Blitzwing, Helex and Dirge._

 _Leozack killed Deathsaurus, Astrotrain and Skywarp._

 _Thundercracker killed Thrust, Scrapper, Motormaster, Shockwave and Tesarus._

"That explains why Ramjet was acting like that the day Starscream chose to execute him. I would be in a similar condition if I had to kill one of my Justice Division." Tarn shivered, glad he wasn't an assassin.

"Why is it that Starscream's friends always kill us?" Thrust pondered.

"That's what Leozack was getting at! He got to kill Deathsaurus!" Motormaster then wondered if that meant he had a similar relationship with Deathsaurus as Starscream had with Megatron.

 _Sixshot killed Vos._ Was the next thing that appeared.

"So, Sixshot actually did get to kill someone. Why would he pick one of the Justice Division though?" Leozack pondered, then decided it didn't really matter. The next line of text surprised mechs; it was different to last time. _Starscream ordered the deaths of three mechs who weren't part of the coup; Soundwave, Kaon and Megatron._

"Oh, Starscream got to do what he always wanted to do!" Helex sniggered; it had backfired on Starscream, just like always!

"What does it mean; mechs who weren't part of the coup?" Vos pondered, but then realised; they weren't all innocents like last time.

 _Kaon was the mole. The mole's curse killed Overlord._

"What the frag does that mean?" Scrapper asked.

"That was… actually scary!" Tesarus shivered, remembering Kaon suddenly drawing a gun on every other mech.

"It was nice being told who the coup members were, even if it was just before Starscream executed me." Kaon grinned; the looks of fear on each mech's face were pretty funny! Another line of text appeared; again different to last time. _Soundwave and Tarn were the wanderers._

"I wonder what that means…" Astrotrain thought about it for a few seconds.

"I'll bet Shockwave got that idea from me! I'll have to ask him!" Blitzwing sniggered; he had done a lot of wandering around visiting mechs last time. A final line of text appeared; this one similar to last time. _Overlord, Motormaster and Tesarus were the investigators._

"Overlord was in investigator? Who would believe that?" Soundwave shuddered; hoping that Overlord hadn't investigated him. That was too frightening a thought.

"Tesarus was doing Kaon's job!" Vos laughed.

"So, which of them decided to spy on me?" Megatron pondered. He only hoped Starscream had performed worse than he had; since he had no idea how long it had taken to reach this point. Each mech was then jolted out of recharge by the cables disengaging. Each mech lifted the lid of the pod and clambered out a little stiffly.

"Did that take longer this time, Soundwave?"

"About two hours." Soundwave answered his leader; Megatron.

"I can't believe you made me kill Dirge!" Ramjet shouted at Sixshot. Sixshot just shuddered, not having anything to say to him. Decepticons didn't apologise.

"If you were leader Starscream, everyone would end up dead!" Tarn decided to tell everyone.

"You didn't need to tell them that!" Starscream shouted back.

"There was only me and Tarn left at the end; one of us an assassin, the other a wanderer; though I didn't know that until I was told just now." Thundercracker decided he liked how flustered Starscream was getting and so explained what had happened at the end.

"What was the wanderer?" Blitzwing asked Shockwave.

"A role inspired by your performance last time. You went out visiting mechs nearly every night, so I made a role were such a thing was compulsory. The wanderer has to visit a mech every night he is able to." Shockwave explained.

"I knew it!" Blitzwing sniggered.

"And the simulation picked the two least social mechs of all to do that role!" Starscream laughed; knowing Tarn and Soundwave wouldn't have enjoyed that role at all.

"What was the mole's role?" Skywarp grinned, that rhymed!

"The same as an innocent, unless he was chosen by the leader to be executed. Then he would execute someone else first." Shockwave's comment got a few shocked noises.

"That seems ridiculously over-powered." Leozack pointed out.

"Yes, but the coup members do not know who the mole is either, so they could kill him without realising what he was." Shockwave's comment made sense, and that balanced it out a bit.

"Overlord screamed." Kaon remarked.

" _Overlord_ screamed? I wish I could have seen that!" Helex laughed.

"Nu-uh." Vos answered, shaking his head to try and get the point across. He still couldn't speak Neo-Cybex very well.

"You really don't." Tesarus told him.

"It wasn't that scary." Shockwave shook his head.

"Not scary, Shockwave? I saw your optic widen just like everyone else's when I pointed that gun at you." Kaon smirked; that had been too much fun. _Everyone_ was afraid of him. He wondered if that is what Tarn felt like normally.

"Other than Starscream isn't as good a leader as he thinks he is going to be, did we learn anything else from this simulation?" Megatron grinned, Starscream was pouting at his comment.

"Thundercracker is a brilliant liar and actor, Kaon is good at deceiving people and some mechs need to work on their convincing skills." Tarn shot knowing glances at Motormaster and Leozack.

"Right then… if you haven't got any reasons for hanging around here, I'm sure you have jobs you need to be doing." _I know I do._ Megatron added in his head, heading off to get on with the planning. He had speeches to write; followers weren't going to just flock to him without proper planning.

 **AN: Starscream won! Just. It was determined by a coin toss (Tarn was heads, Thundercracker was tails; and it came up tails.) The chapter title is a slightly modified G1 Starscream quote. He says 'I will be the ruler of the universe, even if I am the only one left in the universe!' I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
